drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Neroin Al'Ranach
Email: ssteine@tulane.edu Description Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Red Height: 5'9 Weight: 153 Age: 26 Place of Origin: Kandor Stats Rank: Warder Weapon Score: 17 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Katana Secondary Weapon: Hand-to-Hand Tertiary Weapon: Long Skinning Knife History Appearance: He has pale, clear skin, muscular build, not particularly wide in frame, and usually has spiky unkempt hair unless there is a special occasion. He is usually clean-shaven, but he has been known to be lazy about shaving at times. BIO: :::: Neroin Al'Ranach was born in a fortress near the edge of the blight. His family line descended, distantly, from the royal family. His father, Kendrith Al'Ranach, was the general in command of the forces stationed there and his mother, Talinda Al'Ranach, was considered the most beautiful woman in Kandor, but it was mostly exaggeration. Both his mother and father had red hair and green eyes, and for as far back as anyone could remember the Al'Ranach's had had such coloring. Neroin inherited his features directly from his parents. :::: At the age of eleven Neroin began sword training with his father, who was a blade master with a power-wrought, heron-marked sword, and basic borderland soldier training under the rest of the garrison. After two years the boy became proficient in the use of several kinds of weaponry, but he was never more than an amateur in most. Those, which he was better a using, were the quarterstaff, horseback and on-foot archery, and hand-to-hand knives. His skills were lacking in spears, jousting, pikes, axes, maces, and throwing knives. With these weapons he never exceeded his teachers skills, and he knew his limitations and always strove to make himself better. Only in the sword and tracking abilities did he become very skilled, for his age. Everyone remarked that he had the potential to one day become a blade master like his father. At a young age, Neroin made it his goal in life to surpass his father, who was widely held to be one of the greatest blade masters in the long history of the Al'Ranach family. :::: At the age of 13, after a long day of training and study, he found himself listening in on a conversation between his parents. His mother said, "I'm worried. How will the great lord of the dark know to spare our son tomorrow?" and the exact final words Neroin heard of that conversation were his fathers reassurances: "there is no reason for you to worry, I had the messenger tell the great lord's general that this fortress is his for the taking, but that he must spare my family." Then Neroin knew his father and mother were darkfriends. He went to his most trusted teacher and asked him to send out a patrol for Trollocs, and the teacher did so without asking questions. Neroin armed himself for that night, and while they slept, Neroin killed his parents. He hated darkfriends with a passion and he did not shed a tear for the parents he had disowned earlier that day. :::: Only afterward when he took his fathers heron-marked blade did he shed tears, and out of grief and memory he etched their names into the hilt of the sword and inked them in the blood that still clung to his hands mixed with his own. Then he tightly wrapped the hilt and scabbard in functional black cloth to cover the herons and the names. Then a personal ceremony was born. After that night he would etch the names of every human he killed, whose name he could find, on the hilt of his father's sword and emblazon it with red ink. :::: After the trollocs failed in their attack on the fortress that came soon after that night, Neroin was sent to trial for murder and sentenced to be exiled from Kandor. Had the scouting party he requested not warned the guards of a trolloc attack he would have been executed instead of exiled. So he was thrown out of the borders of Kandor carrying only his father's sword, and money and provisions for a month. He took to wandering around the southern edges of the borderlands. Early in his wanderings he took the blade to an Arafellan blacksmith and had the herons on the blade covered with a "sleeve" of metal that matched the hilt and he worked off his debt to the blacksmith by doing odd jobs in the forge and teaching his children to read and write. It took him a half a year to work off the debt, since the blacksmith also gave him food and shelter and a place to keep his weapon skills from getting dull. :::: Taking his leave from the blacksmith and his family he wandered the continent. He eventually came to the city of Tar Valon. In this city, as the wheel would weave, he ran out of provisions and money. So used to living off the bounty of the forest or other people, Neroin had no way of supporting himself, and just when he had resigned himself to starving to death, a recruiter for the Tower Guard offered him a place to live and use his skills with a sword. That was when he joined the Tower Guard. :::: As a trainee he was mentored by Ad'duc Ere Lumin. Upon his promotion to Tower Guard he chose to pursue the "Path of Water," and was trained by Mercury until attaining mastery at a relatively young age. :::: Since his entrance into the Tower Guard as a trainee at 16, Neroin has engaged in numerous pranks and has been punished for them accordingly. Even though at age 19 he became a Tower Guard he continues to play pranks, much to the dismay of his superiors and his victims. With a laughing joking attitude and happy outlook on life he has made many friends and few enemies. :::: At the age of 23 Neroin bonded with Eldrenne Sedai of the Green Ajah, and was found to be allergic to the warder's bond, which resulted in an extreme increase in the qualities that warders gain through the bond. He developed insomnia, and experienced a loss in his need and ability to eat and drink. After much research was performed a temporary cure was found to suppress the side effects of his bond. Once a year a specific healing weave was applied to allow him to return to normal sleeping and eating habits. Category:WS 17 Category:Warder Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios